


Treasure

by metalucie



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, just a bit of kurokiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie
Summary: They say that those with a necklace that had an incomplete charm will find their soul mate by the charms connecting like a magnet. Everyone had a copy or similar charm but not all charms will connect until the requirement has been satisfied. What happens afterwards is a mystery to the pair, and all outcomes are different for each.Graphite remembers being born into the human world, and the necklace was out of place on his outfit. Hearing the tale from his Bugster comrade, he didn't believe in such tales and just brushed it off his shoulder until Valentine's Day came around.
Relationships: Graphite/Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up saw an ADVERTISEMENT for a necklace that's like for pairs and when you get near the person who has the other half, they connect and I'm like "SO WHAT IF THIS BUT ONLY CONNECTS LIKE SOUL MATES"
> 
> anyways yeah ParaGraph canon and yes i know it's cheesy to make them find out about each other on Valentine's Day but I got the reins so yeet haw

_"Where... Am I?"_

_Graphite looked at his scaly, dragon hand, gripping his weapon in the other. In front of him was a man sitting at a desk, decorated with colorful objects and writing utensils that sit in a black metal cup. Behind him were posters, one of them reading " Drago Knight Hunter Z". _

_"Welcome to the 'real world', Graphite.", Kuroto said to the dragon. Graphite scoffed at the greeting and devolved into his human form, cracking his knuckles. "I appreciate that you brought me to this dimension but don't expect me to cooperate easily."_

_"Oh, I don't expect to coerce you. Someone will try to eliminate you to save someone. If you want to live, you'd have to fight for your life." Graphite rolled his eyes, grabbing the Buggle Driver and pointing it at Kuroto, who in return gave a grin of approval. Graphite noticed there was a necklace around Kuroto's neck. It looked like half of what would be a sphere, the inner core dangling a star. It looked out of place on the man._

_"It's not very polite to stare, Graphite. I know I'm rather good looking, so I'm flattered," Kuroto sarcastically said, prompting a growl from Graphite. "Dragons are usually attracted to treasure, but no matter. You have a necklace similar to mine."_

_Graphite reached up at his neck and sure enough, he felt a metal chain instead of the wooden material of his fang necklace. He drifted his fingers lower to reach for the charm on the necklace, looking down at it. It was similar to Kuroto's necklace, but there was a strange shape inside the half._

_"I don't recall wearing this ever... Is this something that humans have within this world?" Graphite didn't want to interact with Kuroto at all, but his burning curiosity won the better of him._

_"There's a tale that humans were born with this sort of necklace. It's small when you're an infant, but it grows with you to adjust to your size. No one can take it off physically. The only way you can take off the necklace is if you meet your soulmate. You know you've found your soulmate if your half connects with another person, like a magnet. No one knows what happens afterwards. At least, it's different for everyone."_

_Graphite walked around the desk and got close to Kuroto. Surely enough the necklaces bounced against each other, but their halves did not stick together. He steps back and fiddles with his necklace, already attached to it._

_"Sounds like a foolish tale, only convenient to re-tell to younger audiences like children or love-struck adults." Graphite's voice was laced with poison, thinking about the story Kuroto just told._

_"You never know, my friend. You never know." There was a mischievous tone when Kuroto said that as he went back to his laptop, Graphite sitting in one of the tall booth seats to nap._

* * *

_"This is Parado, your new Bugster comrade."_

_Graphite was called into the Genm Corp. office to meet with another Bugster like himself. He looked at the tall, young man in front of him, who was leaning against Kuroto's desk, his eyes glued to his game device. Without looking up, Parado had grinned when Kuroto introduced him. Graphite quizzically looked at the attire he wore, which was completely different from his own. Surely enough, just like Kuroto and Graphite, Parado had adorned a necklace with a charm that looked like it was cut in half. In the middle of the necklace was a strange shape, just like Graphite's but it didn't look like it matched Graphite's._

_"Nice to meet you, Graphite," Parado said in a sickly sweet and cheery tone. Graphite made a face at how his name rolled off of Parado's tongue. "Whatever", Graphite snapped. Parado set down his game console and hopped off the desk, standing directly in front of Graphite. Graphite felt intimidated and peeved that Parado was a couple of inches taller than him._

_"C'mon, don't be like that. We're gonna be working together after all, like a co-op game!" Parado put his hand on Graphite's shoulder, granting him a mix of a glare and a shocked face from him._

_"He's not wrong. There's a new Kamen Rider at Seito University Hospital, which is your host Parado. I need both of you to keep an eye on him," Kuroto said without looking up from his laptop._

_Graphite gave a growl and brushed off Parado's hand from his shoulder, turning to walk away out of the office. When he reached his usual empty hallway to relax, he was suddenly turned and shoved up against the wall. Parado had followed him and was gripping Graphite's shirt, his face scarily close to his._

_"Hey. I mean it. Don't be like that. You might act like some big, strong dragon knight, but you underestimate the power I hold, **Graphite** ," Parado whispered in Graphite's ear. Graphite felt his body freeze up from Parado's breath tickling his ear. He shut his eyes, expecting more words or even worse, a hit to his face but he felt Parado loosen his grip from his shirt and let him go. He opened his eyes and stared back at the Bugster who gave him a genuine warm smile. _

_Scary._

_"Just between you and me, we just need to follow what Genm says for now. I have a plan to get us the respect us Bugsters deserve." Graphite processed the words in his head, glancing up at Parado._

_"Sure. Don't bet on me cooperating with Genm, though. I already detest him as it is and I am sure he's aware of that."_

* * *

_Two Years Later_

_"Are you sure you two want this?" Kuroto asked Taiga and Hiiro._

_Taiga and Hiiro were sitting together in the arcade corner, talking to Kuroto. They were discussing bringing back Graphite for him to live in the real world._

_"Yeah. We talked it out with Ex-Aid. I think it would be beneficial for Parado," Taiga said, squeezing Hiiro's hand in his. Kuroto looks at Hiiro who gave a nod of approval._

_"It surprises me that you're on board with this, Dr. Kagami," Kuroto says, typing away at his laptop. "I wouldn't have expected this outcome at all."_

_"It would've been what Saki wanted... If she heard about Graphite and Parado. This won't affect her life, correct?"_

_"Correct. He is still her Bugster, but there is a way to code him where his existence won't tamper with hers." Kuroto looks up from his laptop. "Curious, the necklaces do tell who's your soulmate, but you don't have to go with what they say. What made you not go back to Momose?"_

_Taiga glared at Kuroto but another squeeze of his hand signaled him that it was alright._

_"I did love her. Truly I did. But I believed she deserved someone better than me, even if she insisted. I want her to be happy with someone that would give her the attention she needed," Hiiro turned his head and looked at Taiga," and I want to be happy with him. It's my desire."_

_Kuroto gives a genuine smile before going back to his work. "Well, rest assured that I will carry out what you requested. It will take some time since it will be the first time I handled a situation like this."_

_"No rush. Para-DX ain't going anywhere any time soon," Taiga sarcastically said._

* * *

Parado was on the roof of CR, fiddling with his silver necklace. It had been 8 years since he was born from Emu's body. He replays the tale of the magnetic necklaces when you find your soulmate in his head. 

_There's a tale that humans were born with this sort of necklace. It's small when you're an infant, but it grows with you to adjust to your size. No one can take it off physically. The only way you can take off the necklace is if you meet your soulmate. You know you've found your soulmate if your half connects with another person, like a magnet. No one knows what happens afterwards. At least, it's different for everyone._

Parado had tried to see if his necklace was a match with Emu's, since they were very close, but the halves didn't connect.

He tried to connect with Poppy's after a dance session, but the halves didn't connect. 

He stopped by Taiga's hospital and saw that Nico was in Taiga's seat, on her phone. She agreed to see if her half connected with his but they just dangled from their necks. Nico gave a shrug and a pat of good luck. 

Taiga was visiting CR to see Hiiro and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Parado, sitting on the sofa, noticed that when Taiga cupped Hiiro's face, instead of the usual necklaces everyone had adorned, his typical dog tag necklace bore a second dog tag that was silver. Their hands had matching rings. He later found out from Poppy that when Taiga and Hiiro's halves connected, the chains created the rings and Taiga's second tag with Hiiro's name on it. 

Parado was playing his game at Genm Corp. to get his mind off of the necklace tale, but his curiosity got the best of him and he asked Kuroto to test it out with him. To his relief, Kuroto's half did not connect with him. He gave a low growl in dismay that his half did not connect with anyone's half. 

"You know you can't willy-nilly go around to everyone you know and test the theory out, Parado," Kuroto said standing up and patting Parado on the shoulder. Parado sighed in frustration. 

"I don't get it... Will I never be able to find my soulmate?" Parado hears the front door of the office open and a familiar laugh afterwards. 

"What's all the fuss about, Parado and Kami?" Kiriya lowers his sunglasses, looking at the two. Kuroto smiled widely at Kiriya. "Parado here is struggling to find his soulmate because of the necklace tale." 

"Ohhh, that tale. Well, you can't actively seek out your soulmate like a dog sniffing the ground for his bone. You have to let it happen naturally, my friend." He walked over to where Kuroto stood and he rested his hand on his shoulder. 

"Your bonds with another person have to be really close, and not deliberate. Otherwise, you'll never find your soulmate any time soon." 

"Well with my godly talents I can find my soulmate without any struggle," Kuroto said with pride. He leaned closer to Kiriya and his necklace yanked him closer to Kiriya's, his charm linking with the coroner's. 

"Wh- the halves connected!" Parado exclaimed, pointing. Kiriya looked at the connected halves and then up at Kuroto, smirking. "So you're my fated partner, huh Kami? I'm actually happy about this."

"I told you my godly talents would find you effortlessly," Kuroto said with pride in his tone, but his physical movements were shy. The necklace chains from both the men broke off and formed into two golden bracelets, each attaching to both of them. Kiriya looked at his bracelet and saw Kuroto's name was on his. Taking Kuroto's hand in his, he looked at Kuroto's bracelet and it had his name on it. 

"Hey, Lazer... Do you think I'll find my soulmate soon?" Parado grasped his necklace in his hand, clutching it tightly. Kiriya looked at Parado and then at Kuroto who in turn gave him a knowing smile. 

"I'm sure you'll find them, Parado. Just follow your heart," Kiriya replied, poking Parado's chest. Parado gave a quiet nod before he pixelated out of the office.

"How long, Kami?" Kiriya made sure Parado was gone and raised the question. "How long were you attracted to me?" 

"When we both came back from the game world. I thought it would've been impossible for me to come back so after that day, I let myself go so you could be able to be revived as a human."

Kiriya felt his grip on his hand strengthen and he squeezed back with an equal amount. "Well, you're here now. Let's cherish our time together, shall we?"

* * *

Parado walked into CR and immediately felt a suspicious feeling in the air. Taiga, Hiiro, and Emu were sitting on the couch together, Nico in the arcade corner playing Poppy's game. 

"Oy, Para-DX, why the strange look on your face?" Taiga was smirking at Parado who was looking at Emu holding Taiga's other hand. 

"Emu? When did-", Parado started asking before Emu spoke up. 

"Love doesn't have to be bound by fate like the necklaces. It's all in the heart... a natural feeling. It's also Valentine's Day today, so I told Taiga and Hiiro how I felt about them." Parado's face was in a look of surprise before he smiled. 

"As long as you're happy that's what matters to me." Emu grinned at Parado's comment. Parado gripped his necklace again. "Do you think I'll find someone soon?"

"I'm sure you will! Just give it time," Emu said, smiling. 

"Sheesh, enough of the love talk, I already miss my girlfriend in America," Nico groaned, tapping away at the controls. 

"Nico, can we take a break, please? I'm getting a bit exhausted...", Poppy said in the machine. 

"Fine, but after the break, we're going back in 'cause I wanna beat my high score before I leave for America at the end of the week." Nico stood up stretching as Poppy pixelated out of the game to Parado's side. 

"Don't worry Parado, it's not the end game if you don't find someone! We're still here for you!" Poppy gave her cheery smile to Parado, prompting Parado to force a smile. 

"Uh-huh. Thanks, Poppy," Parado said before pixeling out. Emu leaned his head on Taiga's shoulder. "You think he knows yet," Emu asked Taiga. Taiga gave another smirk.

"He'll find out." 

* * *

Parado relayed all the events of seeking out his soulmate in his head. Everyone was already close with the one they truly loved. He sat up and ruffled through his hair. He knows it's not that big of a deal but it still bothered him. Almost jealous that they were able to find someone. 

Even Emu found someone he loved without trouble despite the necklaces not joining. 

"Parado?" 

Parado's eyes widened, but he shook his head at the familiar voice. _I_ _must be hallucinating..._ He started hearing footsteps get closer to him.

"Parado? Can you hear me?" 

Parado looked up quickly and there stood in front of him was his Bugster comrade. 

"Graphite?" Parado scrambled to get up and quickly ran towards Graphite, stopping in front of him. He slowly reaches forward and touches Graphite on the arm, feeling the fabric and the muscle beneath his fingers. 

"Is... Is this really you, Graphite?" Parado says in a whisper, loud enough for the dragon-man to hear him. He feels Graphite put his human hand on Parado's and squeezes. 

"It is. Real and breathing, Parado." Graphite gives a small smile before looking the other way shyly. 

Parado backs up from Graphite and processes everything. He was so busy trying to find his soulmate that he forgot that he had emotions for Graphite. Had he forgotten that easily? 

_No. Graphite would have wanted me to move on. It's no surprise that I did. But...,_ Parado thinks to himself.

"H-How are you back? N-not that I don't want you back, I just thought... that was your fate...", Parado hears himself fumbling with his words, clear shock and confusion laced in his voice. Graphite gave a low growl at the question but it wasn't malicious. 

"Genm brought me back. I don't... know why. He said he wouldn't tell me until the time was right. I don't understand that blasted man sometimes." Graphite mutters out loud. All of a sudden, he feels a hard impact on him, Parado tackling him into an embrace and making them stumble over and fall to the ground. "H-hey! What was that for-" 

Graphite suddenly stopped when he feels the embrace get tighter and Parado shaking. Graphite sighs and embraces him back. 

"I...I m-missed you... Graphite." Parado was trying his best to not break down on top of Graphite but tears were already spilling from his eyes. "I told you, didn't I? I want you to fight beside me from then on out."

"I know, I know. I had no choice, though. You knew the situation we were in. We had no choice. And I wanted to have a proper showdown with Brave and Snipe.... But still." Graphite softly rubbed Parado's back to soothe him from his tears. Parado rolled off of Graphite and sat up, rubbing his eyes clean of tears. 

"I'm scared of dying myself but... Seeing that you _had_ to die just for us to progress... I didn't want you to go. There were things I wanted to tell you and things I wanted to discover with you." Parado fiddled with his silver necklace again. 

"Tell me things? Like what?" Graphite sat up and scooted closer to Parado. Parado's heart started beating at the closeness of Graphite. 

"I... I don't know if you feel the same way but... Ever since I brought you back to life and we were trying to make our game, the feeling I have for you is strong," Parado said, placing his hand on his heart. "Having to lose you again... It's a scary feeling." 

Graphite tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

Parado huffs out weakly before turning to look Graphite in the eyes. 

"Graphite, I have a romantic affection for you!" Parado sputters out, his cheeks turning pink. He looks down at his hands tugging at his sleeves. There was an awkward silence between them. Parado let the silence go. Meanwhile Graphite was trying to process what Parado just confessed to him. 

_Parado.... is... attracted to me? He... loves me?_ Graphite reached for his face and felt his own cheeks, feeling heat radiating from his face. 

"I-If you don't feel the same way, I understand! As long as we can st-", Parado starts saying before he was cut off by Graphite gently pulling him close and softly kissing him. Parado's eyes widen at the sudden gesture, but cups Graphite's face and kisses back. After a bit, they pull back, Graphite smiling at Parado. 

"I love you, too." 

At Graphite's words, their necklaces tugged away from them, breaking off their necks and connected. It merged together and split into two matching silver band rings. Parado caught the rings in his hand and inspected it. 

"A ring, huh? Don't dragons usually protect some kind of sacred treasure or something?" Parado teases Graphite, warranting a light punch to the arm. 

"I don't need such luxurious items or treasures when I have my treasure right in front of me," Graphite says, making Parado, flush red. 

"Graphiteeee....", Parado presses his hands on his cheeks, making Graphite laugh.

"Hey... Does that mean you're my soulmate?" Graphite asked after laughing while taking a ring from Parado's hand. Parado's eyes lit up in realization and he looks into Graphite's eyes, almost too hopeful. He had forgotten about wanting to find his soulmate because Graphite had kissed him. 

"Y-yeah! It does..."

Graphite takes Parado's left hand and slides the ring in his hand onto Parado's finger. He smirks and gives a small laugh. "Parado? Will you be my fated and destined lover forever?" 

Parado pulls back his hand and covers his face. "Nghh Graphite, you're being cheesy... But yes I will...", Parado shyly says, peeking from his fingers. Graphite coaxes Parado to show his face before kissing his cheek and then his hand. 

"That makes me very happy." Graphite leans and rests his head on Parado's shoulder. Parado rests his head against Graphite and then takes the man's hand in his, slipping the other silver band on Graphite's left hand.

"To think you almost hated me when we first met, Graphite," Parado said teasingly. Graphite scoffed, linking his hand in Parado's. 

"I never said I was near to despising you or fully despising you. I just like to play by my own rules. I'm not one for following orders and you know that." 

"I know you do." Parado nuzzles against Graphite, kissing Graphite's hand. 

* * *

"Emu! Look who's back!" 

Parado dragged Graphite to Emu's house and they spent the rest of the afternoon waiting for Emu to come back from work and cuddling. Emu smiles at Parado's excitement and gives a courteous nod to Graphite. 

"Hey, Emu... can Graphite stay with us?" Parado was practically pleading when he asked Emu the question. 

"I suppose he can... We do have room for another person." Emu gives a shy laugh. 

"Don't worry about needing to provide essentials of consumption. Bugsters don't need to eat. But I would appreciate it if you have any spare clothes." Graphite said with an annoyed, but joking tone. 

"I'm sure I have some clothes that would fit you somewhere. I'm glad you're happy that he's back, Parado. You got to thank some people for helping him come back," Emu said. 

" _Some_ people? Was it not only Genm's idea?"

"Heh... I saw you were lonely and moping a lot lately. You also tended to softly talk in your sleep about Graphite and it was the only thing that came out of your mouth. So I talked with Taiga and Hiiro about bringing Graphite back and they agreed to ask Kuroto to bring him back for you." 

"So that's the reason why... I'm not sure how I feel about Brave and Snipe agreeing to bring me back since we were fated rivals," Graphite said, raising an eyebrow. 

"My heart's excited and dancing, Graphite! You're with me now, and you get to live the life you want," Parado exclaimed. 

"Yes... That is true. I am fairly content with this." Emu smiles at Graphite's satisfying answer before walking away for his bedroom before stopping to turn. 

"Oh yeah, Parado. If you want, I can be out of the house for a couple of nights so you and Graphite can get situated and you can help him get comfy with the house. I'll be at Hiiro's apartment with him and Taiga."

"Really? That would be great. Thanks, Emu!" Emu gives a smile of approval before walking away. 

* * *

"Hey Graphite... can you promise me something?" It was quiet in the house, the colorful LED lights that bordered Parado's bedroom softly glowing and slowly switching to another color. Parado and Graphite were laying together on his bed, cuddling with each other. 

"It depends on what you request." 

"If something ever happens to you again, let me go down with you. I don't want you to die alone. And it hurt every day to know you were gone." 

"If you promise me the same thing for yourself. If something happens to you, I will suffer the same fate with you." 

"I promise." Parado points out his pinky, signaling his confirmation of a promise. Graphite links his pinky with Parado's, sealing their promises.

"I love you, Graphite." 

"I love you, Parado."

The two Bugsters leaned in for another kiss before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
